


I "Fell" For You

by SweetPotato



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Mihashi falls into a bakery, literally.





	

Mihashi stumbled into the bakery, literally, stumbled over the doormat. He landed painfully on his hands and knees with a loud “Oof!”

Looking up from his fall he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. It was the man at the register, looking like he was putting a whole lot of effort into not laughing at Mihashi’s blunder. His face felt heated as he got up from the floor. He wiped his hand off on his pants quite frantically before straightening out his button up.

He was at least grateful for the fact that there was only one other _customer_ in the building at that time, and that old man in the corner seemed a whole lot more interested in his newspaper than the fall that Mihashi had just took.

Looking mostly at the ground he walked up to the counter where the snickering cashier stood.

"Hi, could I get a, uhh, blackberry muffin please?" He squeaked, in his usual overly nervous tone of voice, pointing to the one in the case under the counter. He had not _particularly_ wanted that, but he was too embarrassed to look up at the other options, and the muffin didn't look half bad.

"Of course, that'll be 270 yen, and would you like it warmed up?" His mouth watered at the thought of a nice steaming muffin first thing in the morning.

He got the courage to look up and said, “No, wait I mean, yes, that would be great! Um thank you.” His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

The dude chuckled before he could help himself, "Yeah man, I'm on it." He then proceeded to pick up the muffin with his gloved hand and put it in a small toaster oven. After flipping a switch on the machine he turned back to Mihashi.

"You're a pretty funny guy; names Abe, nice to meet ya." He said, sticking out his hand.

"Oh, my name is Mihashi. Sorry I didn't mean to act funny in your store." He mumbled while shaking Abe's hand, which was bigger and so much warmer than Mihashi’s, like almost everything else about Abe. He was about 15 centimeters or so taller than Mihashi, and his figure was much fuller, but in a soft muscle kind of way. Abe’s skin even seemed to have a healthy glow to it, like he had just been out in the sun, only it was the middle of November.

"Nah I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just thought you were interesting is all." Abe said, averting his eyes and scratching the back of his neck. Mihashi smiled, finding that mannerism endearing.

"H-How nice of you to say, I'm sure you're pretty interesting too." The corner of Abe's mouth twitched and looked down at him with wide eyes. He took a breath like he was going to say something but the toaster oven alarm went off. He turned on his heels and used an oven mitt to grab the tiny pan.

After putting the, now warm, muffin in a small brown paper bag, he turned back around to see that Mihashi had set his payment on the counter.

He sat the muffin down on the counter warning Mihashi, "Be careful, it's hot." before taking his money and putting it in the cash register. He printed out the receipt, and then peeked up at Mihashi before using the pen on the checkout to scribble something on the back of the receipt before handing it to him.

"Thank you, Abe!" He beamed, before making his way to the door.

"Thank you, come back any time!" Abe yelled from behind him before putting his face in his palms.

One of the bakers came up behind Abe and poked him in the back, making him shriek.

"What the hell man?" He demanded.

" _What the hell?_ The hell is that you _totally_ just hit on that guy!" Tajima giggled.

"No I didn't." He stated matter of factly while crossing his arms.

"Really, what did you write on his receipt then?" He questioned, crossing _his_ arms.

"..."

Mihashi walked to the nearest bench to sit and eat his warm muffin. He was about to crumple his receipt before he remembered Abe scribbling something on it, so he turned it around. Scrawled on the back was a sequence of numbers, which was no doubt a phone number.

 


End file.
